


Mother Knows Best

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Ultraman Mebius
Genre: Gen, Humor, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teppei’s mother wants to create a more comfortable working environment for her child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Knows Best

Title: Mother Knows Best  
Fandom: Ultraman Mebius   
Rating: G  
Characters: Captain Sakomizu, Teppei’s mother  
Pairings: none  
Warnings / spoilers: spoilers for episode 14  
Genre: humour, gen  
Word count: 479  
Summary: Teppei’s mother wants to create a more comfortable working environment for her child.  
A/N: many thanks to sennetari for helping me with the fic :D  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Ultraman Mebius and make no money from writing this.

 

Mother Knows Best

 

Teppei’s mother was shocked when she found out just what her only child was doing with his life. Yet what kind of mother would she be, if she did not show him some support? With that idea in mind, she packed some things and went to Phoenix Nest, the GUYS headquarters.

XXX

Captain Sakomizu, who, according to Teppei, was the man in charge, could not see her right away, so Teppei’s mother spent her time wiping dust off the desks and shelves in the GUYS common room. She took special care with dusting the collection of miniature monster figures – it was obviously Teppei’s. And then she noticed the coffee maker and the brown coffee stains around it...

XXX

At last, Captain Sakomizu came to see her.

‘I apologise for the delay,’ he said formally.

‘Oh, it is of no consequence,’ Teppei’s mother replied with equally perfect politeness. ‘Meanwhile I made myself useful and cleaned the room and the coffee maker... But Captain Sakomizu, are you quite well? You went pale so suddenly!’

‘The coffee maker?’ repeated the Captain, sounding rather horrified. 

But then he shook his head and told her: ‘Of course I am well, my apologies. Now, if you wanted to see Teppei-kun, he won’t be back until tomorrow – the whole crew is away on a training camp.’

Teppei’s mother answered him with a sharp little smile: ‘That is just perfect, Captain – you are the person I wanted to talk to most!’

XXX

‘...And these vitamins should be taken daily, preferable added to meals. I’ll bring some more when you run out of them. Are you writing this down, Captain Sakomizu?’

He nodded, and Teppei’s mother continued: ‘Now, these cushions should be put on every chair, and used in those aircrafts, too. Sitting on hard surfaces can lead to unpleasant consequences.’

Apparently Sakomizu looked unconvinced because she gave him a stern look and asked in a lowered voice: ‘I don’t have to tell you about haemorrhoids, do I, Captain?’

‘Oh no, you definitely don’t have to,’ he hurriedly replied. 

She nodded, satisfied at having made an impression, and went on: ‘The design of this room is not pleasing, either. Teppei-san deserves a cosy working environment, so I shall come around next week and bring some doilies. And perhaps a vase or two. I trust you to remember to dust it regularly.’

She gave Captain Sakomizu a narrow-eyed look that somehow managed to convey she had serious doubts in Sakomizu’s abilities. 

‘I am the captain of GUYS, madam. Of course you can trust me with that,’ Sakomizu tried to give her a reassuring smile.

‘Very well, Captain. Goodbye until next time,’ she said, bowed, and walked out of the room, leaving Sakomizu wonder how a simple phrase ‘until next time’ could sound so much like a threat.

And then he remembered.

‘Oh gods, what did she do with my precious coffee maker!’

~The End~


End file.
